Comment tuer Edward Elric en 5 chapitres?
by Melli-Mello
Summary: Vous aussi vous n'aimez pas le nabot? Vous rêvez de le voir crever? Alors vous êtes au bon endroit! 5 façons connes et improbable de tuer le petit alchimiste, juste pour le plaisir! Dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Prologue

Auteur: A votre avis? Qui d'autre que la Chouquette a la creme peut ecrire une telle connerie?

Pairing: Aucun. On est pas chez amour, gloire et beauté la! (Petite dedicasse a ma Beta =B)

Rating: Pour tous, sauf ceux qui aiment Edward Elric.

Disclaimer: Si FMA était à moi, Edo ne ferait chier personne et baiserais son putain de colonel impuissant dans le bureau.

**PROLOGUE**:

Si vous avait cliqué sur ce lien, c'est que vous connaissez Fullmetal Alchemist (ou que vous êtes completement idiot).

Et si vous êtes encore en train de lire, c'est que comme moi, vous aimait vous foutre de la gueule du nabot.

Dans cette fic, vous ne trouverez pas de colonel 100% hétéro qui tombe passionnement amoureux d'un nain avec des cordes vocales en béton juste par le miracle du ptit Jésus. Ici, vous trouverez un Fullmetal nabot qui est con, mais alors vraiment con, un Roy qui torture un Edo tout innocent (ahemm), un Edo qui n'ecoutera qu'une seule fois ce qu'on lui dit, un Edo qui n'avait rien demandé à personne mais que l'auteur aime martyrisé croiser un monstre ou encore un Edo poli jusqu'à la mort.

Beau programme, hein? Vous mourrez d'envie de lire, je le sais, je le vois dans vos yeux.

Bon, ok, je me casse. Bonne lecture.

Ed: pourquoi c'est moi qui prend tout dans la gueule tout le long?

Melli: Parce que c'est mon ordi, donc je decide. Et je t'aime pas.

Ed: Mais pourquoi? J'ai rien fait moi!

Melli: Parce que t'es qu'une crevette braillarde pas dégourdie qui passe son temps a chercher des baignes à son supérieur et dont le seul talent, c'est se foutre dans la merde.

Ed: Un peu comme toi...

Melli: Repete ça? *hache tendue*

Ed: Je disais qu'il faudrait laisser les lecteurs découvrir la suite maintenant, héhé

Melli: C'est ça ouais... Bon, je vous emmerde pas plus mes loulous (et de toute façon je doute que quelqu'un ai tout lu).

Ja ne!


	2. One shoot 1

PREMIER DRABBLE: Ed ferait tout pour une pierre philosophale. Vraiment tout?

Les coups de pieds et les coups de poings s'enchaînaient. Edward Elric luttait de toute ses forces pour arracher à Envy la pierre philosophale qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il se demandait encore comment ce palmier avait pu mettre la main sur ce foutu caillou qu'il avait longtemps cherché, mais pour le moment, le plus important était de la lui prendre, pour enfin rendre son corps à Alphonse.

- Je la récupererais, Envy! Je ne laisserais pas des homonculus s'en servir à tord et à travers!

-Tu perd ton temps, chibi! Je te la donnerais pas!

Envy tenait le nain rouge a distance de la pierre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'alchimiste pensait donc que c'était la pierre philosophale? Bien, il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

Tout en continuant le combat, notre Ananas national montait peu à peu les escaliers, jusqu'a se retrouver au premier étage avec Edo. (Et la ils se declarèrent un amour passionné et eternel sous un brillant coucher de soleil. Nan, j'déconne voyons)

- hé, chibi! Tu la veux tellement?

Envy agitait la pierre philosophale, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Alors va la chercher!

Et sur ces paroles, il lança la pierre, qui amorçait une descente jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé.

Sans réfléchir, le nabot sauta lui aussi, sous le regard étonné du travesti coiffé avec un pétard.

- Je l'ai! Je te l'avait...

Et sans avoir pu finir sa phrase, le blond s'écrasa au sol, sa tête explosa, répandant de la cervelle un peu partout. (Je sais, une chute du premier étage, au pire il se casse une jambe. Mais chut, pour l'histoire on va dire qu'il avait pas de chance et un crane tres fragile)

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel! je peux pas dormir tranquille?

Dante se tenait au balcon, regarda le cadavre de l'alchimiste, puis son regard passa sur l'homonculus.

- Envy! Je t'ai déjà dit de jouer ailleurs! C'est le troisième tapis que tu bousilles ce mois-ci!

- Désolé, mais c'est pas ma faute là! Je pensais pas que ce crétin allait plonger moi!

Et Envy se tira en rigolant, pensant que le blond avait vraiment une case en moins.

_Dire que c'était juste une réplique en résine de la pierre achetée sur Ebay... Quel crétin! _


	3. One Shoot 2

**Auteur**: C'est toujours moi! *vêtue d'une cape noire et tiens une faux en plastique à la main* Je suis la grande Faucheuse et je viens torturer Edward Elric! Ok, jme barre...

**Rating**: Admiratrice du nain rouge, veuillez sortir ou prenez des cailloux pas trop gros pour le lynchage, merci. Ah, sinon, tout le monde peut lire.

**Pairing**: Apres mon odieuse tentative de LxLight dans mon autre fic, je suis devenue folle. Donc pas de couple, sinon je repars direct à l'asile, et j'ai pas très envie de revoir les monsieurs en blanc.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, et encore heureux, j'aimerais pas devoir me coltiner la crevette toute la journée. Mais si Arakawa-sama veut me léguer Envy, je dit pas non.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Audreyhorse: Oui, beaucoup d'ennemis je pense ^^" Toi non plus tu ne l'aimes pas? Je sais que ça doit pas être interessant de le voir se faire défoncer pendant 5 chapitres, mais j'avais envie de me défouler. Si tu continues à me lire, merci ^^

InkBox: Ouais, à mort Ed! xD je sais pas comment m'ai venu le coup de la réplique, mais je me suis dit que ça ferais bien, parce qu'Ed crèverait, et en plus pas pour une vraie pierre... De quoi bien l'emmerder!

Vilbbes: Tu aimes Ed? (à mooort! non, je rigole, je ne tuerais jamais une de mes lectrices!) Tu trouve ça drôle? Merci =) Ce qu'il ma fait? Je sais pas trop. C'est un ado braillard qui ne sait que ce foutre dans la merde, et il arrive toujours à s'en sortir! C'est comme ça, je l'aime pas. Nan, je pense pas qu'a l'époque, Ebay existait xD mais je l'ai mis, pour le fun. Dommage que tu ne continue pas cette fic, mais bon je n'y peux rien. Merci d'aller voir les autres ^^ Du courage... Va m'en falloir! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris d"écrire 3 fics en même temps! Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête maintenant!

**Note de la Chouquette**: Encore un drabble où je tue ce miserable haricot (Et ca va être comme ça tout le long) Et j'avance encore dans le n'importe nawak. Je me demande quelle mort est la plus débile, entre celle que vous allez voir et la chute du premier étage pour une fausse pierre...

**

Drabble 2: N'acceptez jamais de bonbons, les enfants!

Central, un jour comme les autres.

- Fullmétal? Où est-tu? Ah! Tu es là! Quelle idée de te cacher derrière mon bureau, tu es si petit!

- QUI DITES-VOUS QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE POUR LUI UN SIMPLE BUREAU EST AUSSI GRAND QU'UN CHATEAU?

-Haha! Calme toi voyons. Si tu veux grandir, il te suffirai de boire un peu de lait.

-Jamais. Je n'avalerai jamais de ma vie un tel liquide!

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Edo...

Et c'est ainsi que débute cette pauvre histoire. En effet, les constants refus de Ed vis-à-vis du lait avaient fait naître en Mustang une idée débile (mais pas autant que cette fic, je vous l'accorde). Il allait tout faire pour que Edward Elric boive du lait, même si il devait lui faire avaler de force. Mais pour commencer, il préféra la ruse.

C'est ainsi qu'il acheta des bonbons au lait, qu'il mit en évidence sur son bureau, en prévision d'une prochaine visite du Fullnabot qui devait lui remettre un rapport.

En rentrant, Edward eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il faut dire que le colonel qui riait comme un dément assis derrière son bureau n'est pas vraiment un bon présage. Sur ses gardes, l'alchimiste s'approcha de l'impuissant et lui donna son rapport. S'apercevant enfin de sa présence, le colonel arrêta de rire et regarda le blond, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Encore une fois, c'est un roman que tu me ramènes, Fullmétal. Bref. Veux-tu un bonbon?

Ed regarda les petits paquets colorés qui se trouvaient sur le bureau. _Bon, où est le piège?_

- Vous devenez pervers maintenant?

Le sourire de Mustang s'agrandit. Il lui tendait une immense perche, là. Comment refuser?

- Ah, j'oubliais que donner des bonbons à un enfant, c'est mal vu.

- QUI DITES VOUS QU'IL EST SI PETIT QU'ON LE CONFONDS AVEC UN GAMIN DE 5 ANS?

- Voyons, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu en veux ou non?

Piqué au vif, l'alchimiste version poche en saisit vivement un, le déballa et le porta à ses lèvres, sous le regard avide du colonel. Il hésita quelques instants en sentant le regard du noiraud sur lui, mais se repris vite et mis la sucrerie dans sa bouche. Le colonel guetta sa reaction, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Le blond miniaturisé fit une grimace, puis un air inquiet se peint sur son visage. Il prit l'emballage qu'il avait préalablement jeté et l'examina de plus près. C'est là qu'il remarqua le nom de la douceur qu'il venait d'engloutir. "Milk Sweet"_ Milk_.

- Colonel... Ce sont des bonbons au LAIT?

- Hahaha! En effet Ed! Alors, est-ce si mauvais? Je suis sur que tu as déjà gagné quelques centimètres... (Juste pour un bonbon, il est optimiste)

D'un coup, Ed porta ses mains à sa gorge. Son visage avait quelque peu enflé, et il semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

Le colonel semblait inquiet. _Il fait tout ce cirque juste parce qu'il a avalé un peu de lait?_

-Fullmétal? Que t'arrive t-il?

Le blond s'écroula, et dans un dernier souffle, il murmura

- Espece... Bâtard... Je suis allergique... Lait...

Et c'est ainsi que le grand (aheeem) alchimiste Fullmetal mourut, d'un choc anaphylactique.

*IlestmortYouhou!IlestmortYouhou!IlestmortYouhou!IlestmortYouhou!*

Melli: J'anticipe sur vos reviews: Je sais que c'est vraiment très peu probable de mourir en ayant ingérer une quantité infime de lait. Mais c'est ma fic, mon ordi, donc je suis Dieu, mouhahahaha!

Ed: Je meurt avec un bonbon? t'as pas trouver plus stupide?

Melli: Oh si si, ne t'en fais pas, il va y avoir beaucoup plus stupide. *sourire sadique*

Ed: Gloups.

Melli: Merci d'avoir lu! Vous aimez? Vous detestez? Vous êtes neutre? Laissez une review!

A vous les studios!


	4. Mise au point et fin de la fic

Petite mise au point.

Bravo, chers rageux (rageuses), vous avez réussi. Je stoppe cette fic, parce que vous n'êtes que des cons n'ayany aucun second degres.

Que ce soit bien clair, je ne vous ai jamais obligé a venir lire cette fiction, je préviens sur son contenu, donc si vous n'êtres pas contents, ben vous lisez pas. C'est pas la peine de venir m'insulter (oui, j'ai été insultée) sur mes choix. Est-ce que je viens vous dire moi, "Ah, t'aimes pas Kimblee donc t'es une petite conne?" Non. J'ai totalement le droit de ne pas aimer Edward, et ce sont mes fics, donc je fais ce que je veux. J'ai été enormement blessée que certaines personnes ce permettent de juger ça, et d'entraver ma liberté d'expression. Je suis peinée d'abandonner cette fic, car pour moi elle était juste faite d'humour et de second degrès, mais apparemment, les cons ne comprennent pas le second degrès. Voila. Maintenant, chers rageux, réponse personelles:

- mr inonuUE ()

Première chose, je remarque que les rageux sont trèèès courageux, et ne mette même pas un vrai nom. Espece de lâche.

Il m'a fait quoi Edward? Ben rien, c'est qu'un manga. Mais je ne l'aime pas si je veux. Il est immature, colérique et naif. Juste parce que c'est le personnage principal, tout le monde l'aime. Bêêêê. Comparée à lui je suis nulle? Ptetre, et alors? Je m'en tamponne les boules avec une babouche. Les gens comme moi avec un si mauvais gout? Mais mon gout il t'emmerde. Oui, je deviens vulgaire, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me juge juste sur une fic HUMORISTIQUE (mais personne ne comprend ce mot) que j'ai écrite. Tu te demande comment je peux aimer FMA si je n'aime pas Ed? Ben j'aime l'histoire, j'aime l'univers, j'aime les autres personnages. C'est peut etre complexe de comprendre ça, alors que la plupart des fans (féminins) de FMA sont des midinettes qui mouille juste en regardant Edward.

Bref, tu t'es excusée. Je comprend que tu ai ecrit la premiere review sous la colere, mais quelle colere? Tu n'as pas à être en colère contre quelqu'un qui s'exprime simplement, tu peux t'en prendre qu'a toi même d'avoir eu la connerie de cliquer pour lire. Ce qui t'as enervée c'est que j'ai dit que Ed et Roy baisaient? Ah, ok, toi t'es une fan du EdxWinry bien dégoulinant de guimauve. Berk. Oui, pour moi tu es juste une debile anonyme. Et encore t'es polie en te désignant comme ça. Tu m'insulte parce que je l'aime pas. Mais est ce que moi je viens t'insulter parce que tu l'aimes? Est ce que je viens te dire "Oh putain t'aimes un nain qui ne sait que se foutre dans les emmerdes, qui est colérique et ingrat, et qui insulte les personnes qui essaient de l'aider?" Non, je respecte ton choix, alors respecter le mien putain! Bref.

-chfcskudc ()

Les rageux sont toujours aussi courageux, bravo. Oui, je suis une petite conne mais non, j'irai pas me faire foutre. D'ou tu viens me parler comme ça, je t'ai rien fait moi. Alors toi va te faire foutre, et va apprendre à écrire avant de venir m'insulter pour rien. Ici, c'est pas pour les gens qui aiment Edward, ici c'est pour les gens qui aiment le manga Fullmetal Alchemist et qui veulent ecrire, en ayant une liberté d'expression. Mais vous êtes trop cons pour me la laisser. Oui, si tu veux, c'est moi " al crevette exitée par un hacal" Quand tu sauras ecrire, tu me tiendras au jus, parce que j'ai rien compris, l'ilettrée.

Bref, je vous emmerde tous, ce qui m'insultent. Regardez les autres review, y a des gens qui m'ont dit qu'il n'aimaient pas ma fic, mais POLIMENT! La politesse, une notioninconnue pour vous, non? Bref, je suis choquée que même sur ce site, on ne puisse s'exprimer librement. Allez vous faire foutre. Pour les rares qui suivaient ma fic, je suis désolée de la terminer comme ça, mais je suis découragée par les personnes qui trainent ici.

Cordialement.


	5. One shoot 3

**Auteur**: Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Chou, bien sur!

**Rating**: Pour ce qui ont de l'humour.

**Pairing**: Moi et mon ordi. Ah, dans la fic? Les feux de l'amour c'est à 13h sur TF1. Pas ici.

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist n'est pas à moi, encore heureux. Sinon les homonculus gagneraient et je me marierais avec Envy.

**Note**: Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, votre soutien. Tout ces messages m'ont redonné peu à peu l'envie d'écrire, et j'ai finalement décidé que je n'allais pas donner satisfaction aux rageux, et qu'il fallait que je continue, pour moi. Bref, je vous suis extrèmement reconnaissante à tous, et je vous dédie ce chapitre, qui à vu le jour grâce à vous!

One-Shoot 3: Il s'en cache toujours un autre!

Après une énième patrouille pour trouver la pierre philosophale, qui bien sûr n'avait abouti qu'a une bagarre avec les autorités locales, l'apparition d'un homonculus et une déception de plus, Edward et Alphonse attendait leur train pour repartir à Central, pour donner un rapport de mission (et aussi se faire humilier) au Colonel. Fixant un point invisible au loin, Edward eu soudain un sursaut.

"Nii-san? Que ce passe t-il?"

"Envy!"

"Hein?"

Il l'avait vu. Au milieu de la foule,de l'autre côté de la voie, il était sûr d'avoir vu des méches vertes, caractéristiques de l'homonculus. Sans réfléchir, il sauta par dessus la barriere de securité, et atterrit à un mètre des rails. Oubliant où il était, il bondit en direction des touffes vertes. Il entendit son frère crier, mais il ne comprit pas ses paroles.

"J'arrive, Al! Il faut que j'attra..."

BAM!

Personne ne sut jamais la fin de sa phrase, sa tête ayant atterrie sur le bord du quai alors que le reste de son corps fut trainé par le wagon sur encore plusieurs mètres.

"NII-SAN!"

Morale: Toujours regarder avant de traverser, minus.

~Bonus~

Mon dieu que c'était lourd. Paul-Henri n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Sa femme avait insisté pour acheter ce palmier et le mettre dans le salon, à côté du guéridon.

"Ca donnera un petit plus _so exotic darling._"

"Bien sur, Ghislaine"

Tu parles. En attendant, c'est lui qui poireautait sur le quai avec un palmier dans les bras. Enfin, le train arrivait. Il avanca, mais entendit un cri suivit d'un grand bruit sourd.

"Ahlala, encore un suicide. Les gens peuvent pas mourir chez eux, au lieu d'emmerder tout le monde?"

Morale 2: Vérifier les informations avant de plonger!

Melli: Et oui, je suis de retour! J'ai enfin repris du poil de la bête! Voila, one shoot que je vous dédie à tous, car il a vu le jour grâce à vous. Petite précision, je ne m'en prend pas du tout aux gens qui se jettent sous les trains, hein, je trouvais juste que cette réplique collait bien à Paul-Henri.

PS: Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris (Je ne sais pas si c'est assez clair) Les touffes vertes qu'Ed a aperçu, c'était les feuilles du palmier de Paul-Henri. Envy n'a jamais foutu les pieds dans cette gare.

Ja Ne!


	6. One shoot 4

**Auteur**: Chou, encore et toujours pour massacrer les crevettes rouges malgrès les rageux!

**Rating**: Pour ceux qui vont supporter l'image mentale que je vais imposer dans ce chapitre.

**Pairing**: Ed et la mort. Comme à chaque fois.

**Disclaimer**: FMA ne m'appartient pas, sinon Greed et Envy ferait partis de mon harem personnel.

**Note**: Merci encore pour votre soutien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui ai autant de personne qui recommencent à suivre cette fiction que j'ai quand même abandonnée pas mal de temps. Merci beaucoup de vos messages d'encouragements que je reçois encore.

! . . . : . . . ! . . . : . . . ! . . . : . . . ! . . . : . . . !

Tranquillement installé sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, Edward rêvassait, comme à son habitude, à sa vie et celle de son frère quand ils auront trouvé la pierre philosophale. Il savait maintenant que Dante la possédait, mais il était impossible de s'introduire chez elle pour la lui prendre. Chaque fois qu'il essayait, Envy ou l'espèce de prostituée à la manucure fatale l'envoyait se faire foutre ailleurs, avec perte et fracas. Il essayit tout de même, encore et encore, pensant que la prochaine fois serait la bonne.

_Il suffit d'y aller au bon moment..._

Une sonnerie vint interrompre ses pensées. Il décrocha le téléphone tout en grognant contre "L'abruti qui osait le déranger dans ses réflexions profondes, et que si je le trouve je lui met mon pied à un endroit où le soleil ne brille jamais!" (Melli: Au cul, faut le dire franchement)

"HmAllo?"

"Edward Elric?"

"Non c'est le pape"

"Oh, désolé Monsieur."

BIP! BIP! BIP!

Edward regardait le combiné, stupéfait, hésitant entre la colère, car cet idiot l'avait dérangé pour rien, ou l'hilarité, car il était quand même bien con. Avant qu'il ai eu le temps de se décider, le téléphone fit de nouveau entendre sa sonnerie, et Edward décrocha, ayant une idée de l'appelant.

"Ouais?"

"Edward Elric?"

... Ce mec était vraiment con ou quoi? Voulant savoir ce qu'il voulait, il lui répondit par l'affirmative.

"Ouais? Qu'estuveux?"

"Les homonculus sont à l'ouest. Dante est seule chez elle, c'est le moment ou jamais pour récuperer la pierre."

"Heiiin? Mais comment vous savez ça? Et qui êtes-vous?"

BIP! BIP! BIP!

Le combiné toujours en main, le nabot était en proie à une lutte intérieure. Devait-il ignorer cet appel étrange, ou bien faire confiance à un étranger, qui lui donnait des informations précieuses qu'il tirait d'on-ne-sait-où? Laissant sa passion pour les hôpitaux et la bagarre dominer, il décida, comme d'habitude, de foncer dans le tas. Il sortit de sa chambre comme une furie, criant "Attend moi Dante! J'arriiiiiiive!" Les gens se retounaient sur son passage, s'inquiétant sérieusement de sa santé mentale.

Arrivé devant l'immense batisse, aucun signe d'homonculus. Interprétant ça comme une invitation à entrer, le blond ouvrit (_délicatement) _ à coups de pieds la porte et se rua directement à l'étage. Il s'engouffra dans un long couloir, ouvrant toutes les portes qu'il trouvait, mettait tout sans dessus-dessous, et ressortait bredouille, déçu de plus en plus. Il ne lui restait plus que deux pièces à ouvrir, mais avant qu'il n'est pu esquisser un geste, la porte située à sa droite sortit de ses gonds, et là...

Dante, en robe de nuit transparente, un rasoir à la main, le visage couvert d'un masque désincrustant au concombre comme dans la rubrique beauté du magazine Elle n°234, apparemment très en colère, déboula devant notre petit alchimiste en gueulant à tout va.

"NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE RAFFUT? JTE PERMET PAS DE FOUTRE LE SOUC COMME CA, SALE PETIT GARNEMENT! TU VAS VITE FAIT ME... Mais qu'est ce qu'il a?"

Devant cette apparition monstrueuse, les yeux d'Edward commencèrent à fondre (Les notres aussi), de la bave apparut au coin de ses lèvres, et dans un ultime geste, il porta la main à sa poitrine qu'il serra de toute ses forces, puis il s'écroula.

...

"Je rêve ou cette mauviette vient d'avoir une crise cardiaque?"

Les bras ballants, Dante fixait le cadavre de la crevette, quand Envy se pointa au bout du couloir.

"Yo la vielle! On a fait ce que tu avait dema... WHAT THE FUCK! Rhabille toi! AAAAAH mes yeux!"

"Envy! Tu tombes bien! Débarasse moi de ça!"

Sur ces paroles, Dante retourna dans sa salle de bain, tout en marmonnant contre "ces stupides adolescent qui ne comprennent rien à la beauté d'une femme mûre".

Le regard de l'homonculus navigua entre la dépouille de l'alchimiste et la porte désormais close de la salle de bain, secoua la tête et pris en pitié Edward, dont la dernière vision de ce monde aura été cauchemardesque.

"Mon pauvre... Paix à ton âme."

! . . . : . . . ! . . . : . . . ! . . . : . . . ! . . . : . . . !

Melli: Et voila! Un chapitre avec une mort bien pourrie.

Ed: Vraiment pourrie.

Envy: Y a pas pire.

Roy: Elle peut faire pire.

Al: Pas sûr. Elle s'est vraiment surpassé ce coup la.

Melli: J'en suis fière. Des reviews? Des réclamations? Des idées à me soumettre? Je suis tout ouïe!


	7. One shoot 5

**Auteur**: Chou, une fois de plus. Une dernière fois, d'ailleurs.

**Rating**: Ce chapitre contiens le mot "Putain" Je le met donc en " Seuls les gens de plus de 32 ans munis d'une autorisation signée du Pape et de Chuck Norris peuvent lire ce chapitre."

**Pairing**: Ed et une clé anglaise. Je vous donne un indice la.

**Disclaimer**: FMA ne m'appartient pas, sinon l'histoire serait: Edward et Alphonse tentent de faire revire leur mère. Ils se font tout les deux aspirés par la "Vérité" Fin.

**Note: **Je tenais vraiment à remercier tous le monde. Ceux qui m'ont soutenue, évidemment, car ils m'ont aidée à finir cette petite fic, m'ont défendue face aux insultes et ont défendu mon idée. Je tenais à remercier les gens qui sont venus lire cette fiction, même sans poster de review. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée. Je remercie même les rageux, car sans vous je n'aurais pas eu toute cette motivation à finir cette fic coûte que coûte. Vous m'avez poussée à défendre ma fic envers et contre tous. C'est grâce à vous tous qu'aujourd'hui, je peux enfin appuyer sur le bouton "Complete". Cette fiction s'arrête la, mais pas notre histoire. Continuez à faire mourir Ed dans vos têtes, et un jour, NOUS CONQUERIRONS LE MONDE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x

"Gnhhm? Où suis-je?"

Un filet de bave au coin des lèvre, Ed se réveilla lentement, redressa sa tête et essaya de se gratter les co... le ventre, lorsqu'il se rendis compte que ses mains étaient attachées au dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

" What the f... ? Putain mais qu'est ce que je fous là? A l'aide! Maman! J'ai peur!"

Interrompant ses courageuses pensées, une lumière vive vint se braquer sur son visage, lui brûlant au passage la rétine. Ouvrant quand même les yeux, notre alchimiste perçut une touffe de cheveux blonds et l'éclat d'une clé anglaise de Mr Bricolage, référence R923947. L'identité de son ravisseur ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute. Il demanda donc gracieusement et poliment d'éteindre la lumière qui lui faisait bobo aux noeils. (Non, je n'ai pas fait de faute. Un Noeil. Des Noeils. Tout le monde le sait, voyons.)

" Putain Winry! A quoi tu joues? Vires-moi ta putain de lumière, plus vite que ça! "

L'apostrophiée appréciant moyennement le ton du nain, lui fit faire connaissance rapprochée de sa clé anglaise. Après quoi le discours fut totalement différent.

" Oh Mademoiselle Winry, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, ôtez cette lumière qui fait fondre mes rétines pour que je puisse admirer votre beauté et votre grandeur? Je vous en serais gré."

Satisfaite, Winry déplaca sa lampe, qui alla éclairer un grand tableau, couvert de centaines de photos. Sur chacun de ces clichés, on voyait Ed en compagnie d'une très jolie femme à la frange rose, nommée ... Rose. (Original, hein?)

L'alchimiste, blond mais pas stupide, fixait les photos avec un filet de sueur se formant sur son front. Son regard se porta sur sa mécanicienne, dont les yeux brillaient d"une lueur malsaine.

"Gloups..."

"Oui, gloups. Ed. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire... C'EST QUI CETTE GROGNASSE?!"

"IIIIIIIIH!"

Le nain fit interieurement ses prières. Il savait qu'il n'allait jamais ressortir de cette pièce vivant, Winry et Jalouse étant des synonymes.

" Je... Mais... Euh... D'abord, comment as-tu eu ces photos?"

" Je te fais suivre, bien sûr. A chacune de tes enquêtes."

" S'pece de malade..." Murmura Edward.

" T'as dit quoi là?"

" Rienrienrienpitiémetuepasjes uistropjeunej'enaimarredem'enprendrepleinlagueuledansce tteputaindeficdemesc*uilles"

" Alors, j'attend Ed. Qui est cette fille?"

Ne voyant aucune échapatoire, la crevette se décida à dire la vérité.

" Euh... C'est Rose. C'est une fille que j'ai rencontrée lors d'un voyage, elle est sympa mais il n'y a rien entre nous!"

" Vraiment? Si il n'y à rien entre vous pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de le préciser?"

"Euhmmm.. Beeen..."

"MENSOOOONGES! Tu mens! Tu couches avec elle c'est ça? Tu OSES?! Qu'a t-elle de plus que moi?!" Winry s'énerva (légèrement) et criait tout en enfonçant sa clé anglaise dans l'estomac du blond qui appréciait moyennement.

" Arrrgh! La délicatesse, peut-être..."

Suite à cette remarque, les coups s'intensifièrent (Putain j'ai écrit ce mot du premier coups sans fautes! WINNER! \o/ ) Et notre pauvre prisonnier commençait à cracher du sang.

" Ed? Ca ne vas pas? Qu'est ce que c'est?"

" C'est que du sang, t'en fais pas, t'es pas DU TOUT entrain de me tuer là..."

" Ouf. Tu m'as fait peur. Bon, allez, on oublie pour cette fois. Mais je ne veux plus que tu vois cette fille. COMPRIS?!"

Edward se fit tout petit (Enfin, plus qu'il ne l'ai déjà) sous l'aura meurtrière de la blonde, et répondit d'une petite voix couinante.

" Oui Madame..."

" CALIIIIIN!"

"Argh! NON!"

N'écoutant pas les cris d'agonie de son amoureux, Winry le serra contre sa poitrine, et le serra encore et toujours plus fort... Jusqu'a ce qu'elle n'entende plus rien.

" Ed? "

Elle desserra enfin son etreinte pour découvrir le cadavre de feu son amant.

"Edwaaaaard! Nooooon Ne m'abandonne pas comme ça!"

Aucun son ne vint briser les pleurs de la jeune blonde. Après environ 3 minutes de chouinements, elle se redresse et haussa les épaules.

"Bah... J'en ai un autre sous la main... ALPHOOOOOOONSE! Mon coeur! Où est-tuuuuu?"

Notre briseuse de coeur (et d'os) sortit en courant de la prison improvisée, laissant le corps froid du blond gir dans la poussière et le sang.

x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x : x

Melli: Et voici, la fin de toute une histoire. C'est avec ce chapitre que ma fiction s'achève. Ce dernier chapitre à été un peu plus dur à réaliser, déjà car c'est le dernier, et donc j'ai essayé de combler toute vos attentes. Ensuite car je me suis inspirée d'un reportage télé que j'ai vu, sur les crimes passionnels, mais il est difficile de rendre ce sujet... comique. J'ai fait de mon mieux, a vous de juger. Bref, encore un grand merci à vous tous, et à une prochaine.


End file.
